


Потерять всё

by cicada



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюрр, призрак Медузы, спойлеры к 29 главе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерять всё

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perderlo todo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/159950) by Belial Shaitan. 



Её нет. Не видно, не слышно. Он говорит с абсолютной пустотой и пронзительно смотрит сквозь неё, бездыханную. Она не отравляет воздух ядом, не ломает тишину резким смехом.  
Потому что её нет. В комнате только он.  
— Один, совершенно один, — повторяет снова и снова, пока голос не ломается до хриплого треска.  
Он дома, в своей лаборатории. Очень важно помнить, потому что стена напротив иногда растворяется, а иногда потолок и пол становятся Адом.  
Ничего из этого не существует. Вообще ничего, но он застрял во всём и сразу.

Мари вернётся с минуты на минуту, и тогда всё будет в порядке. Ложь. Мари улыбнётся, проявит заботливое беспокойство, но ничего не исправит.  
— Она не понимает тебя. А ты — её.  
Штейн не отвечает. Нелепо отвечать воздуху. Он здесь один.  
С миллионами шипящих как змеи голосов и миллионами оттенков, принявших форму женщины.  
Он один, в лаборатории, совершенно одни. С женщиной, которая мертва.  
Смакует безумие, проталкивает в глотку, отрыгивает обратно.

— Почему ты сопротивляешься? — спрашивает Медуза, которая вовсе не Медуза, а всего лишь воспоминание, и на самом деле никто ничего не спрашивает.  
Но Штейн дрожит. Он чувствует присутствие змеиной души, будто часть её сохранилась внутри него, пустила корни, а теперь разрасталась и захватывала власть над всем — настойчиво и плавно.  
— Зачем сражаешься с тем, чего хочешь?  
Это говорит он.  
Потом повторяет ещё много раз. Чувствует, как открывается его собственный рот, соединяя звуки слова, и как ложатся на лицо его пальцы, пытаясь остановить движение челюсти. Кусает себя, и больно, кончено. А Медуза смотрит глазами, — в которых не должно остаться жизни, и тем не менее, — блестящими.  
— Может, ты просто сдашься?

Он понимает, что падает, за секунду до удара коленями об пол. Слишком умен, чтобы удивляться. Упал. Именно так.  
Трагично, гениально. Она, он.  
— Это не победа, — говорит он с улыбкой, зная, что спорит с воздухом, с самим собой. — Я не победил.  
Медуза смеётся, но теперь голос доносится издалека. Словно она действительно «есть», физически существует _где-то_. Её голос звучит ещё слаще, ещё реальнее и немного по-детски.

Он идёт к ней. Оставляет лабораторию, стены, которые рушатся и восстанавливаются по нескольку раз в каждый следующий отрезок времени, идёт к ней, докуривая непонятно когда взятую сигарету.  
Что она сделает дальше? Что сделает с ним? Превратит в трофей и поставит в своем кабинете?  
Что всё это значило для неё? Вызов? Игра?  
Ладно. Она победила, игра закончилось.

На этот раз Штейн уверен, что его лица касаются именно её пальцы. Но не те, какими он запомнил их: меньше, мягче.  
Он сидит то ли на песка, то ли на рыхлой земле. Не на камне, потому что твердый и крепкий камень, всегда давал ему странное чувство безопасности.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — спрашивает он, наверное, вслух, глядя в глаза, которые преследовали его многие дни и ночи. Медуза улыбается губами ребёнка.  
— Нового мира, Штейн. Где мы сможем ломать, разбирать и создать всё с нуля. Тебе он не кажется совершенным?  
— Безумие… — начинает он, но не находит слов, чтобы продолжить. Указывая на Зло, как судья на убийцу, не может привести аргументы для обвинения. Вдруг понимает, что каждое сказанное им слово будет тем, чего хочет услышать Медуза.  
— Безумие, — повторяет она инфантильно, кладя маленькую ручку ему на грудь, против сердца, — является частью нашей сущности. Кем были бы без него ты и я?

Штейн думает, что повстречайся они на несколько лет раньше, он убежал бы с ней не раздумывая. А сейчас сомневается. Изменился. Поддался влиянию Спирита и манипуляциями Смерти.  
И Медуза говорит очень мало, но самое важное. Как образ, созданный им в подтверждение тому, что всё, о чём он когда-либо задумывался, но был вынужден откинуть, оказалось правдой.  
Становится страшно при мысли, что она — та часть его, которая была с ним всегда.  
Голова разрывается. Безумие жуёт его череп тупыми зубами. Сдаться Медузе кажется даже приятным, это почти победа, но голос Спирита рявкает где-то над ухом, что он проиграл.  
И всё же, рядом сейчас она, а Спирит в Шибусене, продолжает лаять из-за спины Смерти.  
— Мы оба хотим этого, — шепчет она тем же голосом, которым уговаривала присоединиться в ночь восстания Кишина. Теми же словами, которые подобно змеям использовали любую щель для проникновения в его душу.

Штейн больше не знает, что потеряет, если послушает голос. Себя или человека, которого однажды изменил Шибусен, как меняют дикое животное, пока то ещё поддаётся дрессировке. Он начинает думать, что его «Я», его истинное «Я», которому долгие годы приходилось быть осторожным и не высовываться слишком часто, тоже ждёт где-то рядом с Медузой. Он начинает думать, что это всегда была она. И она — это он.  
Он хочет вскрыть её не меньше, чем быть вскрытым ею. Узнать, что на самом деле внутри него, и сравнить со своими исследованиями. Убедиться в том, как это работает, и потом… Потом удивиться или со знанием рассмеяться. Или всё сразу. Или вообще ничего.

Он должен выбрать. Шибусен остался в милях позади, вместе со Смертью и Спиритом, а Медуза здесь, напротив него, для него, протягивает в ожидании свою тонкую ручку.  
Это медвежья ловушка. Железная дева, предлагающая опасные, но не смертельные объятия. И он соглашается их принять, принять Медузу, потому что видит в её глазах себя.  
Его личное поражение, их общая победа.  
Он улыбается. Или она. В различии нет больше важности.

Он приходит в себя на полу лаборатории, покрытый мелкой испариной, с сигарету одной рукой, и сжимая ладонь Медузы в другой. Почти смеётся, почти плачет. Просто лежит, наполняя воздух дымом и своим дыханием.  
Снова и снова: смакует безумие, проталкивает в глотку, отрыгивает обратно.


End file.
